


Majesty

by Mister_Rat



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Music, Look at Your Life Choices, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Rat/pseuds/Mister_Rat
Summary: Karai has some thinking to do in the aftermath of her father's arrest.





	Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> I never liked how they developed Karai in 2003 TMNT; when she first came on the scene, her character was strong and respectable; as the series went on, she become increasingly tragic and at times even relatable. But with Season 5, it was as if all her character development flew out the window. I consider that change a very sloppy move on the writers' part.
> 
> For that reason, I decided to render my own version of her thought process after the events of the final battle at the end of Season 3.
> 
> By the by, if you have any opinions about Karai, be they positive or negative, take it with someone else. I want people critiquing my writing skills, not my taste in characters.
> 
> I do not own Karai or any other of the characters here. Mirage, 4Kids, and Nickelodeon have ownership over them.

_"_ _How cruel have I become...To know what I've done..."—from_ _**Majesty** _ _by Ben Moon featuring Veela_

Home.

Karai Saki always suspected the true meaning of that word would be bittersweet to her someday, especially given her recent track-record.

She just never thought it would be  _this_ bittersweet.

As she stepped into her huge and somewhat Spartan-style room for the first time in months, Karai took note of the armored, black-and-grey samurai attire that lay on top of the red velvet-covered top of her ironically lavish bed, the sword next to said attire in its sheath, awaiting the next time it would grace a battle with its deadly elegance. If there would ever  _be_  a next time, that is.

As she stepped up to the bed and gazed around at the bizarre cross between luxury and simple necessities, Karai wondered whether her father, in spite of his teachings and demeanor, tried to spoil her a little during her early youth.

 _'_ _Considering the sort of man he was, I cannot say I am surprised.'_

Karai felt her stoic expression crumble, piece by piece, at that thought; she rubbed the fingers of her right hand over her eyes with a silent sigh of frustration. Even after that otherworldly trail, she  _still_  couldn't decide between feeling shame or denial or acceptance for the fate that had befallen her father.

From her childhood to the first time she met the Turtles, she offered nothing but unwavering loyalty, trust, and even love to Oroku Saki, who gave her, as far as she believed back then, nothing less than the same in return. In her eyes, he was what Splinter-san was to the Turtles: a sage, a teacher, and most importantly a loving parent to look up to.

He fooled her well.

How well he  _still_  fooled her, however, was a question up to debate.

In spite of the manner in which he treated his subordinates (like Hun and Dr. Stockman, to name a few), many of his actions being flat-out sadism more often than not, not to mention the numerous times he violated the rules of Bushido, Oroku Saki never strayed away from his steadfast, even if decidedly ruthless, diligence or his determination to reach his envisioned goals, both qualities for which his daughter admired him for years and even emulated to an extent.

 _'_ _And look what he received as a result.'_

Despite her hardened veneer and seriousness in attitude, Karai considered herself as an idealist—at least far more than her father ever was. She knew how harsh the world could be, a fact of life the Turtles, even Raph, as well as Splinter, would've agreed with her on one-hundred percent. At the same time, however, the warrioress also believed in adherence to and valuing one's own core beliefs. Bushido shaped her worldview in ways even Oroku— _Ch'rell_  never could. It taught her the importance of not only honor, but respecting her enemies as well, even if they had wronged her. It taught her that there are other ways to settle disputes among one's adversaries than straight-out bloodshed and vengeance.

If these lessons were not the original ones intended by Bushido's creators, they were close enough and good enough for the daughter of the turtles' most hated enemy.

After all, if not for those very lessons, there was no telling where Karai might have ended up—probably left to drift in the far-reaches of space like Oroku...or perhaps even worse. She could no longer deny the truth: her father was indeed a very vengeful and very disturbed being, in too many cases a monster that cared nothing for the lives of his enemies, much less for those unfortunate enough to be in his way, like April O'Neil for example.

 _'_ _No matter how much I still care for him,'_ she firmly decided she closed her eyes solemnly, ' _I cannot disregard his wrongdoings. Even love cannot obstruct justice.'_

After easing her feet out of her dark-cherry red high heels (and griping in her mind how she'd  _love_ to force one of these headache-worthy excuses for footwear down the throat of the baka responsible for inventing them), which she tiredly tossed to the floor, Karai collapsed on her back onto the bed with a sigh heavy with relief.

All events considered, being back here at her father's headquarters— _my_ headquarters now, she reminded herself—set in her mind a sense of ease that had been absent in her mind for a while now.

She opened one eye to peek at the armor and sword that lay next to her, the attire and weapon brought over to her from the archives by her security guards soon after she'd made bail yesterday. Regardless of her situation, as well as the uncertainty of her future, Karai couldn't help but faintly smile at the articles of her designation as a Leader of the Foot as if they were old friends she hadn't seen for years.

Her eye reclosed as she turned her face towards the ceiling again, the smile still there.  _'Bad memories or not, disgrace or not, home is home.'_

And this was Karai's, end of story.

Yet as she remained where she was, exhausted and unusually reflective, the warrioress in business clothing could not help but let her mind wander to the events that transpired after her father's failed attempt to leave Earth. It wasn't that she'd been surprised at the charges set against or the punishment placed upon him; she suspected the law would catch up to that man—or rather Utrom—at some point. What goes around comes around after all. One didn't need to follow a code to know that.

She simply couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that the downward spiral she'd created for herself by tentatively playing both sides led her to do the unthinkable.

She injured an ally.

No, worse than that—she'd injured Leonardo, of all people. Karai winced with guilt at the memory of her sword slicing off a piece of the humanoid turtle's shell. Even if she wasn't an expert on turtles, let alone mutant turtles, she knew that cut had to have been far from pleasant for the blue-clad ninja.

Karai was not a person who cried very easily; being raised as in the ways of being a ruthless warrior and an equally ruthless businesswoman, coupled with her being abandoned by her original parents, instilled in her a tight lid on her emotions. But may her ancestors strike her down if she didn't regret not shedding even a single tear for Leonardo, let alone the rest of his family, every single one of them beaten and bruised and burned beyond fathomable measure.

All thanks to her father.

And with her help.

That fact struck her like a sucker punch to the gut.

The image of those five marked all over by casts and scorch marks was forever seared into Karai's memory. The turtles and their master weren't the only ones burned by that battle and its aftermath. But the burns  _Karai_  had were not wounds of the body;  _theirs_  were...and there was no telling how those five would able to protect themselves and recover at the same time. Managing to hold their weapons up without wincing in pain alone would be enough of a battle thanks to their current states. They would probably depend on the aid of their friends, April O'Neil and Casey Jones, but Karai severely doubted the pair had what it took to protect four overgrown reptiles and one overgrown rat all by themselves.

And even if their bodily wounds must have healed up by now, there was no accounting for the psychological damage their near-death experience brought about. Who knew how that family was coping with life after that nightmare?

 _'_ _If life has not been difficult for you and your family before, Leo-san,'_ the black-haired beauty sat up and looked out through her room's expansive, wall-length window to the full moon that lay over the cityscape, the silvery orb hovering above the nearby bay.  _'It most certainly is now.'_

"And I am sorry," she whispered without her normal resolve, a slight sheen coming to her eyes. Many times she could recall feeling remorse for her actions against the turtles, particularly when those actions turned their suspicions of her into distrust. This time easily outranked them all.

Her hands tightened.

"But tears will not undo my dishonor," the samurai more audibly declared. She returned her gaze to the armor as her eyes, like her posture, regained their familiar strength and decisiveness, the sheen vanishing instantly. "I shall atone for my crimes against you, Leonardo."

Such a task won't be easy, though. It might take her the rest of her life. And even after her time on this plane would pass, there might—no, there would  _still_ be blotches of blasphemy on her legacy.

But Karai intended to make up for her mistakes. Somehow...some way...someday...She  _will_ regain the right to stand by his side again— _their_ side again.

And she will regain the right to call them her allies...her friends.


End file.
